Fairy Tail High School
by ahoycapnlissa
Summary: Lucy has to go to a new school, Fairy Tail High. She will meet new friends and make some enemies too. Might turn into a NaLu story depending on how it turns out.


**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so, I apologize if its terrible. Anyways, thanks for reading my story. This will be a Fairy Tail (NaLu) fanfic. 3 If there is anything I can do to improve my story, give me a review and I'll add your suggestion. I'm going to make this up as I go so if you have anything you'd like to see in the next chapter, feel free to let me know and I'll put it in. :D Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

(Lucy's P.O.V)

'Ugh, the first day of school is tomorrow' I thought as I picked up my phone to check my Twitter. I was going to a new school that year because we had to move for my dad's business. I would be attending Fairy Tail High. 'Kind of an odd name' I thought to myself. I put down my phone and decided to go on a walk outside before dinner. It was a little dark outside but I didn't really care. So, I grabbed my phone and house keys and walked out the door.

I had been walking for about ten minutes before it got pitch black and I had to admit, I was lost. I was using my phone as a flashlight but I still had no idea where I was going. I looked down at my watch to see what time it was. 8:30 pm. Well, I missed dinner. I was still looking at my watch when I ran straight into a wall. A kind of soft wall… Wait this isn't a wall, it's a person! "I'm so sorry!" I said as I backed up out of their way. I looked up to see the person's face and the first thing I saw was pink. Pink… hair? The boy (I wasn't completely sure though, because of the pink hair) just gave me a big grin and said "It's cool. Are you lost?" I nodded. "What street do you live on?" he asked. I told him, "Magnolia Drive." He took my hand and dragged me with him, saying nothing.

I was blushing like crazy and I was glad for the darkness. We had reached my street a while later. The pink-haired boy flashed me another one of his big grins and turned around. "Bye" he said as he walked away.

'Well, that was strange' I thought as I walked to my house. I unlocked the door and opened it slowly. I saw my dad sitting on the couch, waiting for me to come inside. I frowned. "I'm so sorry," I said "I got lost on a walk and couldn't find my way back home until a nice boy with pink hair helped me find my way back and I feel so bad for missing dinner and I'm so sorry and-" I stopped to catch my breath. My dad just stared at me calmly. He sighed, "Lucy, try not to get lost next time. Now your dinner's cold. Please try to be on time next time." I looked at the floor, "Okay dad, I'm sorry." I walked to my room and got in my pajamas. Tomorrow is the first day of my new school and I need some sleep.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I realized I wouldn't know anyone at this school. I'll have to meet completely new people and make new friends. I wondered what the people at Fairy Tail High are like. Are the teachers nice? I was so curious and nervous I almost stayed up the entire night. I also couldn't stop thinking about the pink-haired boy I met. Did he go to Fairy Tail High? I hoped he did. Maybe I would be able to make friends with him. I mean, he did help me find my way back home. I figured he would be a good friend. I was over thinking things. I need some sleep. No one's going to want to be friends with an angry person who just woke up and I refuse to fall asleep in class on my first day of school.

My alarm clock went off and my arm shot out to shut it off. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and yawned. Ugh, school today. I got out of bed and got dressed. I wasn't too fond of this outfit but, my friends at my old school picked it out for me so, I decided to wear it. It was a white tank top with a collar and a blue stripe across and down the middle with a blue pleated mini skirt, brown belt, and dark brown boots. The shirt was slightly too small and fit too tight but, I decided to just deal with it. I got ready, strapped on my backpack and walked out the door. The bright sun filled my eyes as the street faded into view. I smiled and walked towards my new school. I have a feeling that this is going to be a great day.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my story! The pink-haired boy decided not to ask Lucy where her house was because that would just be creepy. Hmm… I wonder who this pink-haired boy could be… Chapter 2 will be up soon. 3 I apologize for the slow development, I just wanted to get the storyline built up before I start the NaLu fluffies. Yes, I'm going to call them fluffies. Deal with it.**


End file.
